tokotasfandomcom-20200215-history
Fishing
=What is Fishing?= Anyone can fish. Hierarchy status, award status, etc do not matter! There is no deadline; rolling will happen after you submit. Please check the group's front page for information on fishing season. =How to Fish= First Step: Create a fishing journal. You can put this in sta.sh writer or have it public. This will be a "bank" of all your caught fish. All you need in the content of the journal is at the very minimum a thumbnail or link to your tokota's import sheet. TokoTime or an admin of Tokotas will comment with fish bounty whenever you have caught something. This is your only official proof. If you delete the journal, all of your earned fish will no longer be valid. Comments from anyone other than TokoTime or an admin of Tokotas are not valid. Second Step Draw a full body image of your Tokota after any of these fish (excluding rare/extremely rare). You may take reasonable artistic liberties with these, including background, location, style, etc. Image must be relatively clean and colored. *The maximum number of Tokotas you can fish with in one picture is five. You may include other tokotas in the image if you wish, but only up to five may be judged. *At least 80% of the Tokota must be visible in order to be valid. *The fish must be at least 25% visible to be valid. *Handler is not required. *Images are rolled 100% randomly unless enhancing items are used. *You may draw your tokota swimming after, underwater, diving in, sitting on the ice, putting his/her nose in the water, etc, as long as it shows the action of fishing. *Images must be one panel, comic pages will be rolled as one hunt. Please submit each image separately. *A semi-complex background is required (doesn't have to be extremely fancy, but more than just ground shapes/blobs/gradient) *Images must be at least 300x300 px in size. Alternatively, you may use literature to create an entry. This entry must be at least 1250 words, and be relevant to the situation/fishing process. Make sure you fill the following information in the artist's comments: Link to import sheet: Link to (hunting/fishing/exploring) journal: Items/Companions: Defects/Health Issues: Third Step Submit to the group, under the Fishing folder, then await the administrators' roll for fish rarity and quantity for your hunt. You will receive a comment on your fishing journal telling you what you received! Your fish can be redeemed for TT (Toko Tokens!) at the trading post, which you can use to buy benefits and boosters for your Tokotas! ---- = Tribe Fishing= Please note: '''Tribe fishing will only be unlocked once your tribe has reached 300 TP Tribemates have the option of fishing together, and including each other's Tokotas for extra benefits and even different fish types later on. Each tribe fishing trip earns a benefit of +2 HP onto the base HP. 50% of the earnings from your tribe fishing trips will go to '''the bank account of the tribe you are in. Even if you leave the tribe, the tribe will be able to redeem your image. How do you Fish with your Tribe? Either collaborate a standard fishing image (or standard fishing literature) (see above) with your tribemate, featuring at least one of your respective Tokotas, or create an image including at least two of your tribemates' Tokotas. Your image (or writing) must only include Tokotas in your tribe; you may not add a friend's Tokota into the image if they are not in the same tribe. Do not submit to the regular fishing folder. Instead, submit it to Tribe Fishing. If you submit it to the regular fishing folder, it will be rolled as a regular fishing image. Make sure you fill the following information in the artist's comments: Link to import sheets: Link to (hunting/fishing/exploring/caving) tracker: Link to Tribe group: Tribe bonuses: Items/Companions/Traits: Defects/Health Issues: ---- =F.A.Q= What if I commissioned someone to fish with my tokota for me? That's fine. Fishing prizes go to whoever currently owns the tokota in question. What if there is more than one tokota in the picture? Fish will be rolled separately, and each tokota must have a listed fishing journal.